


Fade into you (bonus track)

by clydeside



Series: Keep the Light Shining [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Worship, Enthusiastic Consent, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydeside/pseuds/clydeside
Summary: “Atem…” Yugi managed, as the ghost tried to capture every warm puff of air from his mouth. “Can you… feel any of this?”---Yugi hooks up with a ghost. That's literally it.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Keep the Light Shining [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170293
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	Fade into you (bonus track)

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all the thirsty hoes who came for me after I admitted I cut the smut out of Keep the Light Shining. Thank you for the encouragement. ilu guys.
> 
> Here’s the full version of the scene from chapter 13. This isn't really intended to be read as a standalone but I removed some lines to avoid any crazy spoilers in case you haven’t read the main fic.

“Come on, let’s toast your last night here.”

Atem’s face still said this was ill advised, but his eyes were bright as Yugi uncorked the bottle. It smelled bitter, but not rancid, and he poured a small amount into both mugs.

When he passed one over, Atem accepted it, fingers brushing together. And for a second Yugi forgot what he’d wanted to actually toast to.

“Cheers to…” Yugi tried to rally his thoughts. It was surprisingly hard to say Honda’s name. “All those who were lost here. May they all find peace.”

They solemnly tapped their ceramic mugs together, and Yugi broke from Atem’s intense stare to bravely throw his drink back in one go.

It burned hot all the way down his throat, and Yugi retched. “Ugh, okay, Joey was right. That is the worst thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Atem set his own mug down, untouched, while a smug amusement flashed across his face.

Yugi valiantly tried to keep a straight face, but the taste of it wouldn’t leave his tongue and he ended up going back to the kitchen to make the tea anyway. When he came back, he settled down close enough to Atem that their outstretched legs touched, one of Yugi’s socked feet lightly knocking against Atem’s leather shoe.

“I’ll probably go back to Domino,” Yugi said. “After we’re done here. But if there’s somewhere you want to go, or anything you want to see…” He nervously tapped his thumb against the side of his now hot mug of tea. The ring made a light metallic sound against the ceramic. “I’ll take you anywhere you want.” It was hard to imagine Atem following him through the streets of Hawkins Harbour or Domino. Maybe they could get away with it some place like New York. Or if Atem wanted to… not be laid to rest, but to exist somewhere warm and tranquil, Yugi would do that for him. “I haven’t travelled much, but would you want to go back to Egypt? Or Europe?”

Yugi was staring hard at where their toes touched, but the ghost gently took the cup from his hands and set it on the floor. He then carefully placed his hand on Yugi’s face, turning him to meet his eyes. There was silence in Atem’s touch, but the sensation flooded his senses the same as the sound of the ocean had before.

Atem leaned in to place a kiss on his opposite cheek, and pressed in with shadows, just enough to speak.

“I want to go wherever you are.”

“O-ok,” Yugi said, breathless. “Are you sure? I don’t mind.”

“Taking me from here is enough, Yugi,” Atem said, still holding Yugi’s face. His mouth was now trailing a cool line down his jaw and Yugi thought it was terribly unfair that Atem could keep doing _that_ while he had to use his mouth to carry on both sides of a conversation. “You should not do anything for me except live your life however you want. What would _you_ like to do?”

Yugi was thinking of some very specific things he’d like to do, but offered up a benign answer. “I used to work for a place called Kaiba Corp. I wasn’t doing anything important before, but maybe when we go back, I can submit something to their game development competition, or sign up for a Duel Monster’s tournament—” Yugi was cut off by a sigh as Atem’s fingers drifted down his neck, over the warm pulse there, and it was impossible to know who it had come from.

“You would be formidable in either.” Atem, despite having no idea what either of those things actually entailed, said it so plainly, with such simple certainty, and Yugi was sure his heart was going to burst from these soft touches and kind words.

“Are you sure there’s nothing you want to do?” he asked.

“Is it alright if I just stay close to you?”

It made Yugi both deliriously happy, and profoundly sad. That Atem, longing for the life that he never got to have for himself, would simply haunt the warmth of Yugi, live vicariously through him. It seemed a little cruel to continue to exist like that.

But Yugi nodded, and instead of speaking further he turned to bring their lips together.

Atem readily returned the kiss, pressing in hungrily to feel Yugi’s warmth through the veil of death that separated them.

And Yugi hardly noticed when Atem, so focused on pulling them closer together, brought out his other hand from under his cloak. He pushed Atem back, without breaking away, until they were both sprawled on the floor, his knees bracketing Atem’s hips. A needy groan that _probably_ wasn’t Yugi sounded between them.

“Atem…” Yugi managed, as the ghost tried to capture every warm puff of air from Yugi’s mouth. “Can you… feel any of this?”

He opened his eyes at that, still holding Yugi close, thumbs stroking along Yugi’s jaw.

“…I cannot,” came the quiet lament. “I can only feel through you.”

The darkness that let Atem speak was hardly there against Yugi’s senses, nothing more than a hesitant brush of Atem’s consciousness against his own. But Atem was also something solid beneath him, staring up at Yugi with a fierce reverence, like even this shallow contact was enough to make him feel alive.

Yugi thought he could maybe do better than that. He shut his eyes, searching inside his mind for something of Atem to hold on to, and pulled Atem all the way in against his heart.

Atem went into him willingly, and when the dizzying sensation of the spirit overtaking him passed, Yugi found they were laying, flat on the floor, face turned to the glow of the furnace.

And the darkness that filled him up was peaceful. It didn’t hurt. Atem was calm. Breathing softly.

He was seemingly content to just lay there, warm beside the fire, remembering what it was to have to breathe, to be alive. He did not move for a long time.

_Are you okay?_

Atem shifted in Yugi’s body, not uncomfortable, but nervous, and he ran a hand gently over Yugi’s bruised ribs. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

There were other fears, further down, that Yugi could feel. That he wouldn’t be able to leave the island. That he would have to stay, and say goodbye to this tenuous half-life with Yugi.

Or perhaps worse, that he would trap Yugi in a half-life of his own, by choosing to keep Atem with him.

Yugi wasn’t afraid, though. The scared version of himself had been left in the past, somewhere around the time this steadfast ghost had made himself known. Atem brought more courage and conviction to Yugi’s life than he had ever thought he was capable of.

And this was an easy thing to offer up in thanks. Atem was already in the space around his heart. Could easily feel what Yugi was suggesting. His thoughts and anticipation. Where the heat pooled in his body.

“That is too much, Yugi,”

 _We can stay like this, if that’s what you want._ Yugi smoothed his hand down to slip under the bulky layers of his sweaters to the soft skin underneath. _But if you want to feel more, you can._

A breath, Atem’s, hitched in Yugi’s throat, and a blush spread across his face. He wanted this unbelievable gift, though he would never have dreamed to ask for it. “Are you sure?”

 _Yes._ Atem, who’d never had a chance to live for himself. Who’d been robbed of his life all the same. Atem, who was just as much a fixture in Yugi’s heart as he was on this island. He deserved so much, and Yugi would give what he could.

And with a nudge of encouragement, Atem moved Yugi’s fingers along a wondering trail of light touches from navel to collarbone, up and down. It might have been Yugi’s hand and skin, but it was different than touching himself. Atem’s touch was adoring, so soft it was almost maddening.

“How much can _you_ feel when I’m in control?” Atem asked as Yugi’s pulse fluttered.

Plenty, with the gentle way Atem tried not to overpower his heart, the way they tried to share the space inside him. It was muted, but the sensations resonated through him.

Atem hummed in approval. “It’s your body. If I do anything you would rather I not, please, stop me,” he said seriously before resuming his quiet fascination with Yugi’s slowly flushing skin.

Yugi thought Atem wasn’t doing nearly enough. He pulled control back to himself, Atem relinquishing it easily, an effortless push and pull between their unguarded minds

“What would you normally do to yourself?” Yugi wondered aloud as he sat up to peel off his sweaters before letting Atem’s consciousness float back to the forefront.

The question seemed to embarrass the ghost. “I don’t really remember,” he said evasively. It was a little overwhelming as it was, to feel anything after a century and a half of nothing. To have the buffet of options before him now. Atem brought a hand up to caress Yugi’s face. “What do you like?”

 _Having you touch me_ , was the simple answer. But Yugi moved his other hand across his stomach, over his chest, along his thighs. And like passing a torch, he let Atem take over this hand too, let the building heat spear through both of them in the crossover.

Atem still had a hand touching Yugi’s face, fingertips smoothing across his lips. Yugi tried to wet them, and when his tongue met that finger Atem jerked back a little, as though shocked by a current. But then he was smiling with Yugi’s face, coming back with a thumb to press more firmly against a smooth lip, fingers resting against Yugi’s neck.

Yugi opened his mouth, and Atem released an exhale, disbelieving but enthusiastically taking the invitation to dip his thumb in. Yugi met it with his tongue again, and Atem made a low sound in his throat, groaning something that sounded like _unbelievable_. Yugi would have laughed in delight, but Atem still wanted to speak, and Yugi could only let his lip catch on his thumb as it was slowly drawn away.

“I wish I could touch you with my own hands.”

And Yugi liked the idea of that, Atem’s strong hands running over him, grabbing him tight, holding him down. But he wanted Atem to _feel_.

 _You can use mine like yours_ , Yugi offered, knowing it wasn’t the same, but Atem grew bolder, wandering fingers over Yugi’s neck and jaw and into his hair. Yugi guided the other to the waistband of his pants. He was already half hard as the button came undone, and a hand slipped under the fabric to stroke him.

“Is this alright?” Atem asked, as Yugi yielded control.

 _Yes_ , Yugi thought. _Keep going._

And they were both sighing in tandem as Atem gripped him with a firm hand, feeling for himself what Yugi liked.

“You’re incredible.” His voice was ragged as Yugi’s body responded to his touch. “Brave, and kind, and—”

A moan escaped, from Yugi this time, at the subtle gripping and loosing of his fingers. The slow-fast-slow of his stroking. Atem’s heartfelt praise.

Atem, despite his earlier denial, knew how to make this good, or could see enough of Yugi’s mind to know how to make it good for him.

And it was _beyond_ good. It had been a long time since Yugi had felt comfortable enough to do anything like this with someone. And he couldn’t name a single time he’d felt so wholly in a moment with someone. Equally overwhelmed by this shared pleasure. And there was nothing like it, a black shadow cradling his heart, as Atem continued to work his hand around Yugi’s cock.

“Yugi–” His breath was coming in short gasps as he brought them close. “I’ve never felt alive like this before.” Atem’s words an echo of Yugi’s own thoughts.

The darkness that filled him was burning, and their eyes rolled closed, shutting out the world from view. And all Yugi could feel was his hands-as-Atem’s on him, now quick and twisting over the tip with a reckless confidence, and Atem’s moans like velvet on his tongue, while his heart hammered out a rhythm that pinned them soundly _here_ and _now_.

And the usually quiet ghost was pleading as he coaxed them towards a steep edge. “Please, Yugi, you’re so warm, I want to feel it, please, let me feel you—"

For a moment, Yugi felt other hands, cold against his hot skin. One cradling his neck to hold him steady as lips dragged open against his own panting mouth. Another hand, sliding wet fingers around his own, guiding him to climax. And the weight of a robed body made of shadows pressed heavy against his, something solid to rock his hips against.

This had started as something Yugi wanted to give Atem, but he wanted it too. Could do this forever. Let Atem fill his head and heart, possess him from the inside out. Let Atem make him come like this.

Yugi gladly surrendered to it, as Atem’s heady shout left Yugi’s lips.

It was a while before Atem opened their eyes. Despite the additional soul still inside him, Yugi’s head felt absolutely empty. A lazy grin that could have belonged to either of them stretched across his face. And there was a hand, sticky, placed back over Yugi’s chest, where his pulse was starting to settle.

“I’d stay here another hundred years just to feel that again,” Atem laughed, once he’d caught their breath.

Yugi was pretty sure they wouldn’t be waiting anywhere near that long.


End file.
